


Sleepover

by dvs



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 02:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvs/pseuds/dvs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sleeps over at Vala's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> For [Chelle](http://chelle.slashcity.org/)

Vala's place is like a loft apartment that overlooks a market square filled with traders, pirates thieves and polite society looking for traders, pirates and thieves. On their way across the market and up the stone steps next to a bakery, no one even seems to pay Vala and Sam any notice, so Sam has to wonder how long Vala's been calling this place home.

Of course, this is after she figures out how she got roped into spending her weekend off traipsing around some backwater planet looking through a dozen dumps for a generator to replace Vala's one that blew up days ago. Her and Vala are supposed to be easy and somehow, spending a weekend listening to Vala complain, tell stories and laugh about anything...well, it seems more complicated.

They step into the apartment and Sam sees that, yes, this is not a place Vala's been around long. The loft is one big space with a kitchen at one end, a bed at the other and square in the middle where there are two couches and a low table in between. The brick walls are bare, the kitchen counter has foil trays that Sam assumes are empty takeout cartons and the bed is unmade, a nearby wardrobe slightly open, a leather coat peeking through.

Sam figures Vala's been here a few weeks at the most, unless this is just how she lives; ready for a quick exit. Maybe that's the appeal. You can never get caught if the person you're with might disappear anytime. In fact, it's being with someone that's always around that's really complicated.

Sam watches Vala skulk over to the couch and fall on it, face flat, with a long dramatic sigh that makes Sam smile. "What a complete waste of time," she murmurs.

"Oh, I don't know, at least we got some exercise out of it," Sam says.

"Should have stayed in bed," Vala mumbles into the cushion.

"Well, you can do that now," Sam points out. "I'll go home, you go to bed."

Vala flips over and sits up with a disappointed look. "Go home? You're not staying?"

Sam makes a face. "Well, I'd rather get back to the gate before dark. You don't exactly live in the best neighborhood."

Vala offers a big grin. "Well, you could always go in the morning. I'm sure General Landry will just think you were being your usual helpful self, what with fixing my new generator."

"You don't have a new generator," Sam says with a smile.

Vala nods and points at Sam. "Yes, that's a little something I call lying. And besides, if you stay, I'll make it worth your while," she says with a wink.

Sam gives a long thoughtful nod. "I guess there are advantages to staying. Okay, fine. I'll stay, but first you have to do something for me."

Vala sits up, eager and smiling. "Of course, anything. Name it. Really, name it."

"I want you," Sam says slowly, "to..."

"What?" Vala asks, eyes bright and wicked. "You want me to..."

"I want," Sam says, with a small smile. "You. To. Make me some dinner because I am starving."

Vala frowns because she has a hierarchy of priorities and Sam's beginning to see that food ranks lower than fooling around.

"You want me to make you dinner?"

Sam nods. "Why? Problem? I mean, if there's a problem, I can leave."

Vala scowls and gets up in an even sulkier manner than she had fallen on the couch. She walks past Sam, muttering about crazy Earth people all the way to the kitchen. Sam grins and takes off her jacket, throwing it on the other couch before falling on the spot Vala's warmed with her presence.

Sam closes her eyes and hears Vala cursing as she drops something in the kitchen. Before long, she's drifting and dreaming about Ori ships flying through super gates. By the time she wakes, the windows show it's night and the whole place has been lit with candles and oil lanterns.

"Oh, that is just brilliant!" Vala snaps.

Sam slowly sits up, groggy and slightly cold. She sees Vala fighting a pan on fire and grimaces at the thought that whatever's in that pan might be dinner.

Vala turns her nose up at the hissing pan and looks across at Sam, shouting over the din of a kitchen disaster. "How about we order out?"

~

Following the dinner disaster that Vala makes Sam promise to never mention, she disappears into the bathroom to wash and stop smelling like something that reminds Sam of basil.

Sam is still beat and mid-talk with Vala who is shouting from the bathroom. She dozes on the bed, which is disgustingly comfortable and warm even when just lying on top of the covers.

Vala is in the bath, complaining about how she knows the local noodle place will get her order wrong again and this time she'll go over there and beat them with her burnt pan until they get it right. Sam feels like asking Vala if she's ever gotten out of a situation by doing something other than fighting, fucking or lying. But she smiles instead and drifts in and out of a warm sleep, until the bed dips and she opens her eyes to see Vala sitting there in a silky dressing gown, her wet hair framing her face.

"I take it we're not having dinner yet," Sam says with a smile.

Vala purses her lips together and walks across the bed on her knees, until she's straddling Sam, her fingers deftly unbuttoning Sam's shirt. Sam just looks up at Vala, wondering how the hell they fell into this. She has a niggling idea that it all has to do with Vala being Vala. Kiss first and ask questions later.

Sam leans up a little, reaching for the opening of Vala's robe and then grabbing it hard, pulling the other woman down, smiling at her before she takes her mouth in a kiss.

It's a soft, long kiss, her tongue exploring Vala's sweet mouth, biting at the corner, relishing the feel of Vala's lips against hers. Vala's fingers are still moving, unbuttoning Sam's shirt and pulling it free of her pants, before they go to her waistband and start unbuttoning and unzipping.

Joined in a kiss still, Sam lets go of Vala's robe and slips her hand in, finding damp skin, but warm. She feels the curve of breast and cups it with her hand, softly molding it to the shape of her palm, thumbing the nipple, scratching her blunt nail across it and feeling it harden and respond to her touch.

Vala breathes into Sam's mouth in gasps, her fingers fumbling with Sam's touch on her. Sam moves Vala's hands aside and Vala obliges with a grin, her palms going flat against the bed, either side of Sam.

Sam pulls the robe apart and it falls off of Vala's shoulders. She leans back, sitting there straddling Sam, and her hair is dark and damp on her shoulders, rivulets of water rolling down her pale skin. The robe has fallen down her body, hanging mid-way of her arms, the edges of the opening resting in a teasing fashion, just above her nipples.

Sam unties the belt of the robe and opens it completely, the warmth between her legs hot and wet now, beginning to throb under Vala, who is sitting on Sam, totally exposed, but still wearing the robe on her arms. Her body is taut and pale, a jut of hip bone, a hollow of throat, a swell of breast and a triangle of neat curls between her legs, which are spread either side of Sam's hips. She sits there with a smile on her face, as if she's waiting to be painted, her body straight and putting itself on display for Sam.

Sam feels a moment of terror somewhere, her heartbeat quickening and she wants to close her eyes and stop this because, what is she doing? What the hell is she even thinking? This will fail soon enough. It'll end badly. It always does.

"Are you just going to look then?" Vala asks softly, the corner of her mouth lifting in a mischievous smile.

Sam just smiles and covers Vala's hands, stroking her fingers as she looks at the other woman, burns an image of her into her mind, with the candle light glowing behind her, her managing not to look naked at all, even though she's miles of skin. And the smell of her soap strong in the air, so sweet that Sam wants to taste every inch of her.

"Kiss me," Sam murmurs quietly and Vala is quick to oblige with a pleased smile. Sam can feel Vala's fingers curling into the blanket under them.

She strokes Vala's face with one hand, holding her with a hungry kiss and her other hand touches the base of Vala's throat, her fingers spreading their complete span. She strokes down slow between her breasts, her fingers leaving a straight trail, all the way down her stomach and slowly Sam slips her hand between Vala's legs, where it's so warm and wet.

Vala gasps in Sam's mouth, lifts herself up and puts all her weight on her knees and hands, leaning over Sam like a bridge. Almost like a woman in an Ancient scroll that Daniel showed Sam once; Nut, the goddess of the sky. That's Vala, a woman that fell from the sky and into their lives, her breath warm across Sam's face, her robe covering Sam and her sex in Sam's hand, beating like a tell-tale heart.

Sam smiles when Vala's eyes flutter and close, her mouth open for a moment before she bites her lip and moves against Sam's hand, urging her to do more than just hold, knead and massage. Urging her inside.

Sam spreads her fingers in the curls of hair, slipping between the lips, still moving as her thumb finds Vala's clit and rubs against it in a circle. Vala gasps louder, pushing for more pressure, her mouth open and her tongue licking her bottom lip. Sam continues to rub, feeling the wetness on her fingers and between her own legs. She watches Vala's face, the flush on her cheeks and the way her body trembles as she tries to keep kneeling where she, while Sam can only think of Vala's mouth mapping a path down Sam's body, kissing and licking all the way down and eating her out. The thought of it is enough to make her come before Vala. Vala who is rhythmically moving back on Sam's fingers, looking almost frustrated because she's there, but not quite.

Sam threads her fingers through Vala's wet hair and pulls her in for a kiss, but doesn't let go, holding her there as she continues to move her fingers in Vala, push against her clit, Vala rolling her hips, clenching around Sam, shaking and coming all over her hand as she moans loudly against Sam's mouth, pulling away to breath, throwing her head back and exposing her throat.

Sam's fingers playfully tease out the remainder of the orgasm, as she mouths Vala's throat, the other's woman's body having gone soft and lazy, a sigh escaping her mouth.

Sam feels Vala shift her weight all on to one hand, her other hand covering Sam's, keeping it between her legs. She looks at Sam, tongue under her top front teeth, a smile that threads through all of her face, and sits back slowly, like a cat about to stretch. She has the most satiated look Sam's ever seen; the cat that got the cream.

Sam looks down at her hand, held by Vala's, being directed to stroke Vala slowly, yet firmly as the other woman eyes Sam with a tilt of the head. Vala closes her eyes then, jerks a little on top of Sam's hand and then moves a little harder against it, both their hands still together. Vala moans deep in her throat, her body moving back and forth slowly, riding their hands in a slow ecstatic motion that makes Sam's whole body flush with heat, her clothes feeling too tight.

Just as Sam thinks Vala's going to keep going, she stops, taking her hand away and grabbing Sam's wrist with moist fingers. She pulls Sam up into a sitting position and pulls off the shirt hard, kissing Sam as she reaches around, snapping the bra open, while Sam's fingers are content in their warm haven.

Vala pushes Sam back as roughly as she had pulled her up, a hungry look in her eyes. She rises up on her knees and pulls down Sam's pants, scooting back to get them completely off, before reaching for Sam's panties and disposing of those too.

Then she sits there and stares at Sam, her eyes traveling all over Sam's body. Sam holds out a hand, beckoning her close and Vala climbs up Sam's legs, kissing her above her curls, above her belly button, under the curve of a rib, along a collarbone and then finally a long languid kiss, her tongue teasing the inside of Sam's mouth.

Vala lies on top of her, pressing her breasts against Sam's and Sam holds her close, her hands stroking up and down Vala's body, the silk of the robe brushing Sam's knuckles. They kiss, each kiss long and languid. Vala moves over Sam's body, straddling a thigh, rocking and sliding against it, her fingers beginning to stroke Sam as her mouth closes over a nipple, teasing it to tightness, biting it gently.

Sam let's herself become disoriented as Vala strokes her. She lets her hands fall to the side, gripping the blanket in her fingers. When Vala sucks on her breast, she arches into it, telling Vala to take it, take more, take anything. When Vala slides her body up and down Sam's, spreading their sweat, lighting nerves on fire, she moans and gasps. When Vala thumbs at her clit repeatedly, fucks her with her fingers, Sam pulls up one leg, opens for Vala to finish it, bring it home.

But Vala's fingers stop and she's moving away from Sam, sliding down her body. Sam's face feels as though it's burning with heat and everything below her belly button is wound tighter than a clock, her thighs feeling tremors and a constant throbbing between her legs asking to be fucked already.

And then, mercifully, Vala is there, her breath warm between Sam's legs. She feels Vala's tongue, an obscene swipe at her lips that almost drives Sam insane. She looks down and sees Vala's dark head as she feels the strokes of a tongue on her clit. Before her own head drops back, she barely registers the movement of Vala's arm, the arm that isn't gripping Sam's thigh. A movement that is repetitive and casts no doubt in Sam's mind that Vala is tongue-fucking Sam and bringing herself off at the same time.

“_God_,” Sam gasps, the orgasm hot and heavy inside her, waiting to burst like a balloon.

Vala's tongue on her clit has her on the edge, has her begging, _Vala_. Sam's one hand is clawing at the blankets, her fingers grabbing and twisting at the material as she gasps with every flick of Vala's tongue. Her other hand idly comes up to her own breast, holding it and kneading, fingernails scratching at her skin when the edge comes closer and closer.

Sam pushes up, away from the bed, her hips lifting as she pushes herself on Vala's tongue, against her mouth, and thinks of what Vala is doing, lapping her up and fingering herself and still wearing that damn robe, her body hot and pale underneath it.

A stroke of tongue then, a thrust of it deep into her and Sam bites her lip as she feels the orgasm rip through her, her thighs tightening around Vala, her whole body coming apart. She lies there, coming hard and trembling as Vala's face comes up breathless, her arm still moving and a wanton smile on her lips as she finishes herself off.

Sam moans, lying on the bed limply, her hand lazily traveling down to cup herself, to ease the throb; she feels so good she's feeling sore. Vala slowly makes her way up Sam's body, reaching her with a big satisfied smile.

“And to think you wanted to go home,” she says quietly, biting at Sam's chin before kissing her, giving Sam a taste of herself.

Sam wraps her arms around Vala and turns them both over so Vala is lying beneath her. “Why are you still wearing this stupid robe?” Sam whispers.

“I like it. It's my favorite,” Vala says simply. “And as you may or may not know, I generally hold on to the things I really like.”

Sam feels Vala's hand on her ass, giving it a firm squeeze, fingers straying to other places.

“I'm beginning to get the idea,” Sam says, kissing Vala slowly, relishing the feel of their warm, sweaty bodies pressed together. “I just have one problem.”

Vala frowns. “What?”

“I still didn't get any dinner.”

Vala stares for a moment and then breaks out into a grin, flipping Sam over and pinning her to the bed with a promise that Sam will _pay for not appreciating a fine night with a wonderful woman_.

Considering it's Vala, Sam figures she won't mind paying. And paying. And paying.

**\- the end -**


End file.
